


Someone to rely on

by GNM_dreaming_girl



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline's thinking of turning it off, F/M, Hurt Caroline Forbes, Klaus is perfect, Light Angst, Mentions of other couples - Freeform, Not Mystic Gang friendly, Sheriff Forbes's funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNM_dreaming_girl/pseuds/GNM_dreaming_girl
Summary: Caroline had planned to turn her emotions off at the end of the funeral, but before that she receives a letter.~Her conversation with Stefan comforted her in following her plan and once she had accepted all the condoleances, there wasn’t much left to do. Going back home, put things in order and simply flip the switch.Turns out, she didn’t even manage the first part without being interrupted.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Someone to rely on

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Klaroline because I love this couple so much, and because I don't believe for one second that Klaus didn't reach out to her at Liz's death.
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> I do not own TVD or TO, (I assure you things would be different if I did.
> 
> English isn't my birth language, please inform me if you notice any mistakes.

It was all clear in her head, she had to get through the day, and she would, doing so the same way she had survived the last few days, by planning every last detail of the ceremony. Then she would honor her mother, cry one last time, put everything in order, and finally,  _ finally _ , it would all stop. The pain, the emptiness she felt, it would all be gone, she wouldn’t feel anything anymore.

She had planned everything, so when way more flowers than she had asked for arrived she was surprised. White Lilies, her mom’s favorites, a lot of them, she had no idea who had sent them, she dealt with it, because they were perfect, she couldn’t believe she hadn’t thought of it herself.

Her conversation with Stefan comforted her in following her plan and once she had accepted all the condoleances, there wasn’t much left to do. Going back home, put things in order and simply flip the switch. 

Turns out, she didn’t even manage the first part without being interrupted. As she left the building, a young man who worked there gave her a letter, saying it had arrived with the flowers and that he had been told to not give it to her before the end of the ceremony. Her name was written on the envelope in a writing she had never managed to forget and knowing who sent this, she sat on the stairs before the church and began to read.

  
  


_ Dearest Caroline, _

_ I am sorry to hear about your mother, please accept my support, I do not know of the pain it must be to lose a parent such as your mother, but I witnessed enough to know no one can bear it on their own.  _

_ I intended to come, but I made a promise, and I do not break promises made to you. I am staying at a hotel out of Mystic Falls, if you want to come and join me you will always be welcomed.  _

_ If it suits you, I thought now might be a good time for you to go discover the world, with or without me. That’s why you’ll find first class tickets to Rome, Paris, Tokyo and New Orleans alongside this letter. I would love to go with you, wherever you decide to go, but I will not do so without an invitation.  _

_ As always, the choice remains yours, I look forward to meeting you again... _

_ However longs it takes. _

_ Yours, _

_ Klaus. _

  
  


She cried as she read, because he didn’t have to do any of this, and still he had, because it was simply who he was. The one man who didn’t hesitate to fly from NOLA without having any insurance of even seeing her. He had done all this in the sole objective to help her get through this, he gave her choices, let her decide and talked about what she wanted and not what she needed like all the persons she had talked to that day. 

For the first time when it concerned him, she didn’t hesitate, she took out her phone and dialed his number, praying that he hadn’t changed it.

He answered on the first ring.

_ “Hello love,” _ he said from the other side of the line.

“You don’t have to keep this promise today, come and get me please.”

_ “I’m on my way, where are you ?” _ she could hear him turning on his car as he said that.

“The church,” she answered.

She didn’t say anything else and he didn’t try to engage the conversation, but neither of them stopped the call, she could still hear his car and his breathing and strangely it was enough. 

After a few minutes of doing nothing but listening to Klaus’s breathing she was startled by a hand on her shoulder. She jumped to her feet and turned to face the man who had given her the letter earlier.

“I’m sorry, Caroline,” he said uncomfortably. “I thought you were gone, is there a problem ?” 

She smiled, by habit more than anything else.

“No, a friend of mine is picking me up, he should be here any minute, don’t worry.”

He nodded.

“Do you need me to wait with you ?”

She didn’t  _ need  _ anything, disregarding her annoyance she kept her smile on.

“No thank you, I’d rather have some time alone.”

He nodded once more.

“Have a good day then, I’m sorry for your loss.”

And he left without giving her a second look. She sighed as she sat once again, raising the phone to her ear once more.

“You’re still here ?”

_ “Yes, I’m here, love.” _

She nodded even though he couldn’t see her.

“Good.” 

She waited five more minutes before a black car stopped in front of her. She got up as he got out of the car, he walked slowly towards her and when he finally joined her she didn’t hesitate before leaning into him, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. His arms immediately went around her and she melted into his embrace. He didn’t comment on the tears she knew were rolling from her face to his skin, just pulled her even closer. And she knew, she just knew, that she wasn’t alone, that she didn’t have to deal with it all alone.

When they pulled apart, he led her to his car in silence, he opened the passenger door for her and closed it once she was in, he then went to the other side of the car and got into the driver’s seat.

“Where do you want to go ?”

She sighed. 

“Home, I need to put my things in order.”

He nodded and started the car. He stayed silent, not pushing her in any way, she was thankful for it. 

“Have you ever turned it off ?” she asked after a few minutes of silence.

He closed his eyes for a second, clearly taking in the information that she had thought about turning it off herself.

“No,” he answered. “I thought about it a few times over the centuries, but it wasn’t ever an option, my paranoia was what kept me alive, and if I stopped caring about my siblings, I could have ran without them. Our father might have killed them, I couldn’t allow that to happen. It never was a real option so I guess I never gave it much thought.”

She noted that he didn’t try to dissuade her, just answered honestly, and she was so thankful for it. She nodded, it felt good, how she didn’t need to fill the silence with him, how she felt like she could tell him anything without being judged. It took her five good minutes to realize that they had arrived, probably as he was talking.

“You could have told me,” she said as she opened her door.

“I thought you knew.”

And she believed him, it was logical, he just hadn’t wanted to rush her.

“What do you want me to do ?” he asked as they entered the house.

“I’d like to pack everything, I thought a little in the car, about your letter.”

“And what did you think about it, love ?”

“I think you’re right, I should get away, but I don’t want to come back any time soon, could you take me to Rome ? and then I’ll decide what I want to do next. I just want to leave the house ready to be emptied.”

He stopped her as she began to walk again. 

“I have people who can take care of that, I suggest you just take what you want to keep with you at all times, make your suitcases and then we can leave, you shouldn’t have to go through all that so soon.”

She agreed silently, thanking him with a look and walked to her bedroom, opening her closet and taking a dark box out of it.

Half an hour later, she was done and they left town together, none of her friends had noticed, she didn’t have to say goodbye and at that very moment she was thankful for it. She was thankful for him.

  
  


They traveled, went to Rome, Paris and Tokyo first, then he took her back to Europe, they visited hundreds of museums, he took her to all his favorite places. The first months her friends called, complained, she learned to ignore them, only staying in touch with Enzo and Bonnie, who seemed to be the only ones to accept her choice. They were also joined during their travels by members of his family for a day or two at a time, that’s how she met Freya and Davina, Kol’s girlfriend. She learned to love all of them, Kol and her soon became great friends and she bonded with Rebekah quite fast too. Freya and Elijah were more serious but she liked them too. 

Little by little she found her place in this family and after three years of travel Klaus and herself finally went to New Orleans. As soon as she stepped into her new house, she knew that she was done traveling and that she had finally found her home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it ! Please tell me what you think of it !


End file.
